1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knife rack, and more particularly to a knife rack that is securely attached to a freestanding grill.
2. Description of Related Art
Freestanding grills are widely used by American families. The food cooked on a grill is very delicious, and it is different from food prepared on other cooking appliances. However, since the grill can cook many different foods such as beef, ribs, fish, etc., people often have a need to use many different types of knives. For example, a butcher knife is used to cut beef, and a boning knife is used to cut ribs.
Keeping many different knives on the freestanding grill without a knife rack is potentially very dangerous and is inconvenient. Some people put a kitchen knife block on a shelf of the grill to hold the knives. Because the knife block is not attached to the shelf and the grill may be moved or knocked accidentally that results in vibrations, the knives may fall off the shelf of the grill. Falling knives are very dangerous and may injure somebody.
Another disadvantage of using knives without a knife rack attached to a freestanding grill is that the knives may clutter the shelf, and sometimes a knife might be mislaid or not readily accessible.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a knife rack attached to a freestanding grill to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a knife rack to attach to a freestanding grill that will overcome the shortcomings of a conventional unattached knife block.
Another objective is to provide a knife rack to attach to a freestanding grill that has a simple structure, is easily made and is easy to use.
A further objective is to provide a knife rack to attach to a freestanding grill that will decrease the hazard to people associated with knives.